Mendadak Detektif
by karet gelang
Summary: Tepat tengah malam, tokoh utama antagonis kita menyadari bahwa Mike Schmidt sudah tak lagi bernyawa./"Ca, cepat panggil si Rubah kemari."/"Untuk apa, sir?"/"Kita ajak dia joged bareng."/"LAGI?"/ OOC, typo yang terlewatkan. RnR? -Prolog-


**Five Nights at Freddy's milik Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Jadi ceritanya malam itu malam Jumat kliwon, tepat malam ketiga sejak si tukang jaga malam baru—namanya Mike Schmidt—secara resmi diterima untuk bekerja di restoran terkutuk ini. Mumpung malam horor nih ya, si kapten animatronics paling gahoel dan imut mendadak punya inisiatif untuk ngejailin si Mike sendirian. Kenapa sendirian? Karena Freddy sayang kamu—bukan, karena Bonnie dan Chica masih bobo nyenyak di show stage. Ya, lagipula ini masih jam dua belas malam kurang sedikit, kok. Entah Freddy yang _mood_ isengnya kumat, atau memang sedang ingin memberi "salam pembukaan" di malam Jumat kliwon ini, hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati lorong menuju kantor tempat di mana Mike berada, sambil mengelus-elus dagunya, sok berpikir. "Kuampret, harusnya di sini harus sedia menyan! Kan bagus tuh, kalau dibakar bakal nambah kesan horor!" cerocos si Teddy Bear lansia. Langkah kakinya terus berjalan mantap dengan sejuta ide jahat tentang "Bagaimana Cara Menakuti Satpam yang Jaga Malam Sendirian" —dan Freddy mulai berpikir, jika saja ia kuliah, pasti judul barusan akan langsung diterima oleh dosen sebagai judul skripsinya.

Pantai tolongin, kenapa dia malah mikir skripsi di sini?

Butuh waktu lima menit jalan kaki bagi Freddy untuk sampai di depan pintu kantor. Awalnya Freddy sudah curiga, pasalnya hidung berbulu peseknya sama sekali tidak dapat mencium bau kehidupan apapun sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ini (tsahh). Biasanya pula ia masih dapat melihat lampu depan pintu yang berkedip bergantian di kedua sisi ruangan, tanda Mike tengah memasang pertahanan … tapi kali ini tidak. Malam ini ruangan kantor tampak tenang, membuat Freddy berasumsi bahwa di dalam sedang dilaksanakan syuting uji nyali.

'Wah, kebetulan nih!' Freddy membatin dengan latar api neraka di belakangnya. Kan rasanya seru juga tuh, kalau Freddy tiba-tiba muncul lalu disusul oleh teriakan Mike; _"Di_ _ _—_ Disebelah sana … saya—SAYA MELIHAT TELINGA BONEKA BERUANG!"_ Ohoho, bisa terkenal mendadak dia. 'Nyempil dikit ah, numpang eksis bentar,' batin Freddy sambil terkikik horor. Suasana di sekitar masih gelap, kaki logam itu kini mulai berjinjit lebay, memberi efek suara yang bikin rambut ketek berdiri.

Satu menit, dan ia masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda orang ketakutan di dalam sana.

Mulai lelah dengan tingkahnya sendiri, beruang unyu kita akhirnya menyerah. Didobraknya pintu kantor yang ternyata tidak terkunci, seolah menyilahkan Freddy untuk masuk. 'Bused! Pintunya gak dikunci! Ini satpam masokis kali, ya?' Freddy tidak gentar untuk terus maju ke depan. Kampretnya, ruangan yang gelap membuat mata tuanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Setelah mengumpat ria, tangan beruangnya berhasil menggapai saklar dan ...

"KYAAAH—eh, salah ding—AAARGH APA INI?!"

Kedua bola Freddy melotot, seperti akan keluar dari rongga matanya ketika ia melihat tubuh Mike tergeletak di sebelah kursi dengan posisi badan nista, sama sekali tidak elit. Dari mulutnya keluar busa deterjen yang menjijikkan, netranya melotot seperti habis dicekik, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda perkelahian di ruangan ini. Pula leher Mike juga terlihat masih mulus, semulus saat pertama kali Freddy menyapa Mike di malam pertama.

Iya, malam pertama. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malam ke satu (supaya pada nggak mikir ngeres).

Oalah, pantas saja tadi kaki Freddy menginjak sesuatu yang empuk, "Eh, gak taunya mayat ini satpam, dih," lanjut Freddy dengan tampang bete. Kedua lengannya menyilang di dada, tanda berpikir. Selanjutnya harus apa ia sekarang? Melihat mayat Mike dan kondisi ruangan yang masih rapi-rapi saja rasanya cukup untuk membangkitkan insting detektifnya. Haruskah malam ini ia banting setir—dari yang awalnya robot pembunuh menjadi detektif amatir? Apakah ini panggilan tuhan untuknya supaya bisa menguak kematian satpam baru, Mike Schmidt? Freddy menyeringai iblis.

"Hmmm … sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang menarik, huehuehuehue."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, saya balik lagi :'''D /siapaya?**

 **Setelah sekian lama nggak nongol di fandom ini, saya akhirnya ada mood nulis, sekalian mau ngelunasin janji saya ke neng Satsuki Narita :'D Maaf ya, kalo bikinnya lama hehe. Setidaknya saya bukan PHP, lol. Fic ini bersetting di FNaF yang pertama, soalnya saya ngga seberapa ngerti guna chara baru (seperti Toy Freddy, dll) di seri kedua dan ketiga (takutnya malah salah). Ini masih PROLOG, makanya wordnya dikit. Satu lagi, saya ngga janji bakal update kilat setelah ini... tapi chapter satu sudah dalam tahap pengerjaan (sekali lagi mohon maap). Oke, saya pamit dulu DADAH! X'3  
**


End file.
